


Everything

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barrels death is mentioned, Drake is left behind, Gen, Law and Drake meet, Rocinante’s death is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: Two people with a fate intertwined meet on a cold day.





	Everything

Only when the cannons stopped bombarding the island did a young Drie come out of his hiding spot behind some barrels; he had been here when his father had been murdered in cold blood over the Op Op no Mi, and honestly, he didn’t think that he’d ever forget the sound of that voice before hearing the final two gunshots that ultimately ended his father’s life. Determined not to look at the corpse, he found a ratty old blanket and covered his father’s lifeless body with it. While it wasn’t a proper burial by any stretch of the imagination, he had still been his **father** —a _good_ man at one point—and he had at least deserved that much. Afterwards, Drie proceeded to search through the food stash for anything that was actually edible and filled up on whatever he could actually stomach before throwing anything somewhat small and not easily perishable into a medium sized, beat up knapsack which he carried on one shoulder. He even went as far as to steal one of the coats off of the bodies of one of his former cremates before walking away from the hideout for the last time; he was slow though - having over exerted his battered body just to do all that. There was one good thing to come out of all of this however, and it was this thought alone that help Drie continue moving.

_Never_ _again_ _would_ _he_ _be_ _apart_ _of_ _the_ _Barrels_ _Pirates_.

With a mostly full belly and a warmer, larger coat on his person, Drie made his way down towards the shore—or he tried to, but the cannon fire had destroyed the path, so he had to find another way around which was a bit longer, but there weren’t any boulders on the part of the shore that he was on now nor was there anyone else. Even the ship they had came on was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps the Marines had sunk it when they realized that they wouldn’t be getting the Op-Op fruit. With a sigh, the young man continued on for a while until he spied some footsteps ... footsteps smaller than his own, but definitely footsteps.

Could there be a kid running around ... ?

There was a smell in the air—a bit like metal, but also like blood, too and in the direction that the footsteps had walked.

Drie decided that he might as well follow the footsteps for as far as they went and did just that until he spotted a cloaked figure wavering far ahead and then ... falling over! Eyes widening, the ginger swallowed and pushed his bruised and battered body even harder to get to the kid who had probably used the last of his energy to get this far.

"Hey—hey!" He called out to the kid and dropped his knapsack near him before getting down upon his knees to turn the kid over into his back which would be better than having it sting his face due to being so cold. For a moment, there was no reason, and Drie patted the kid’s face lightly a few times as he stared at him. There was something wrong with his skin, but if the kid was dying or something, the cold would be the least of his problems.

After a moment though, silver eyes snapped open and then there were kicking and flailing limbs coming at Drie, so he promptly scurried a bit away so he wouldn’t get hit, but he was still close enough to talk to the kid ... after he’d stop trying to attack him. Staring at the boy though now that he had calmed down, Drie felt a bit self-conscious about his own appearance. He knew there was something _wrong_ with him—that he was small for his age—and next to a kid, he felt downright strange.

"Who," the boy started to say, teeth chattering a bit, "who are you? _What-what do you want?"_

Maybe that was supposed to sound threatening, but with the way the boy’s teeth chattered and how upset he looked, he just seemed as miserable as Drie himself was.

_"_ We’re both alone," Drie replied. "Can we walk together? I don’t ... there’s nothing left for me here."

At hearing these words, the young boy looked even more upset, but he refused to cry again. He’d already cried enough today, but here was someone he had something in common with.

"You lost _everything_?" He had to make sure—to confirm it again.

"Everyone I knew is ... dead."

The ginger’s gaze shifted away and crumbled a little.

Cora-san was dead too, and he’d been everything Law had had, too.

Sniffling, Law clenched his fists and stood, rubbing hard at his face. They definitely had something in common.

"What’s your name? I’m Law."

"I’m Drake."

"Okay—let’s travel together then. There’s a boat that’s not far away. Can you sail, Drake?"

"I’m not bad at it." Standing, he retrieved his knapsack and hefted it over his shoulder again.

"Okay."

Reaching out, Law took Drake’s hand and once that somewhat larger hand was clenched around his own, Law led the way.

Maybe—with a bit of luck—they’d be able to get off this island of bad memories.


End file.
